The Orb of Creation
by Thunderchild525
Summary: What happened to Elizabeth's and Will's child? Did Jack Sparrow find the Fountain of Youth or something of much greater power?  A new adventure awaits.
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**The Orb of Creation**

Port Royal

England

1375

10 year old Brooke Langdon sat quietly in her carriage as it journeyed through the rain draped streets of Port Royal. She was the daughter of Governor Robert Langdon. Her mother had died of the plague and her father had moved to Port Royal to take her mind of her mom's death. Brooke didn't prefer the high life as the governor's daughter. She loved adventure!

As the carriage drove past the many ram shackled shops and homes, Abigail saw a group of 5 boys surrounding a 6th boy wrestling another boy who was not responding to the blows. Abigail pulled on a rope next to her to signal the driver to stop. The carriage screeched to a halt. She got out and started towards the boys. When they saw the governor's daughter walking toward them, they ran away leaving the boy they had been beating on in the dust. The boy got up. Brooke could see he had jet black hair ad his clothes were ragged and ripped everywhere. He shook his fits at the boys.

"You'd better run. Jerks!" he cried. Then he turned around, his eyes widened. The governor's daughter stood, a ghost in the rain, with her pure white dress.

"I hope those boys didn't hurt you." Said Brooke a note of concern in her voice, the boy shook his head. Now that the boy had turned around she could see sea green eyes under his long black hair.

"Not at all my lady." He replied as a drop of blood slid from a cut on his lip. His right eye was purple and bruised. Brooke smiled at him.

"What's your name?"

"Jack your majesty"

"Call me Brooke" she replied. "Do you have a last name Jack?"

"No." said Jack "I don't have a family." Brooke gasped slightly.

"I'm sorry. She said

"Its ok." Said Jack shrugging "My dad was always on the ocean so I didn't see him much, and my mom left with him when I was 6. She never came back and my dad didn't come looking for me."

The carriage driver walked over to Brooke.

"Miss, we must be going." He said in a hurried voice.

'Ok." Said Brooke. As she walked back to the carriage, she glanced back to say bye to Jack but he had already run off. She sighed and jumped back into the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Here's Chapter 2 of "The Orb of Creation"

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean

* * *

On another side of the port, a man, dressed in a loosely worn long sleeve black shirt and a black bandanna tied around his head, leaned against a wall, breathing heavy. He gripped a long sword that was hanging on his leather belt, along with a pistol and a small knife. He turned his head this way and that. He was Captain William Turner JR, more commonly known as Captain Turner or Will, of the infamous _Flying Dutchman _until recently that is. He had been dropped of by his crew at Port Royal to pick up an artifact that will be accentual for his latest adventure.

A lot had happened to Will in the past years. First off, his wife, Elizabeth Swain, had died while at sea with him. She had mentioned a son but he dismissed it as unimportant. He was here at Port Royal for a map to an artifact that, if the legends were true, would bring his wife back. The down side was that the map was kept in the Governor's office and the moment he stepped foot in the town he would be arrested and executed for acts of piracy. He needed to convince a child in the town to steal it for him. As luck would have it, a boy was walking over to his hiding place…

Jack was amazed at what had transpired that day. Not only had he managed to survive the day's beating, but he had actually met the governor's daughter! As he rounded the corner of the house, a hand grabbed him and pulled him behind the building. The hand's owner was a man in his late 20's and was wearing a black shirt, pants and a leather belt on which was a sword and pistol. Jack's eyes widened.

"You're a pirate!" he said in amazement. He had heard countless stories of the ruthless men who ducked the law and were always on adventures. The man nodded.

"My names Will Turner" the man said in a strangle gentleman voice. Jack figured before this man was a prate he must have been a noblemen or such.

"What do you want from me?" asked Jack nervously

"I need you to steal an artifact for me in the Governor's quarters." Replied Will

"Why can't you steal it?" inquired Jack

"Because if I get caught I go to jail kid!" said Will in a surprisingly loud and stern voice. "I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself kid. " Will pause for a moment, "I f you help me steal this, I'll take you with me to go find it. You can get away from your parents. How does that sound?"

Jack talked it over with himself quietly.

"My mom is dead and my dad is," Jack paused "Somewhere." He finished. Jack breathed in slightly as if coming to a conclusion

"What do I have to steal?" asked Jack flatly.

"A map that is drawn on bamboo and is split in several circles." Said Will "It's larger that a normal map."

Jack nodded and started to walk away but the man grabbed his shoulder.

"Here." He said holding out his pistol. "You might need this."

Jack stared at the pistol for a moment , as if contemplating what to do, but, slowly took it from Will's hand.

* * *

What is the mysterious artifact that Will's after? Will Jack be able to steal it? Review 


	3. Chapter 3

HEy sorry about the wait but I will have lots of more chapters soon. Here's 3

* * *

Chapter 3

The Governor's office was guarded by two armed guards who were talking furtively.

"I mean what's the point of guarding the Governor's office" asked Guard #1

"I don't know." Said Guard #2

While they were talking, Jack slipped in through the window next to them. He landed with a loud THUD! He froze but when no guards came, he straightened up and glanced around the office. There was an oak wooden desk in the center of the room, strewn with papers. Here and there books were piled as though the governor had not bothered for a bookcase. And loe behold there it was! Set upon a pile of books in a far corner, it stood. Jack ran over to the pile and picked it up. He made towards the door but stopped when he heard footsteps outside the office.

He backed against the wall next to the door and pulled out the pistol Will had given him. The door opened and a guard walked in. Jack faced the guard. He pointed at Jack.

"Who..." but he never finished his sentence. Without thinking what he was doing, Jack pulled the trigger. There was an explosion from the end and the next instant Jack was running, running faster then he had ever run before.

Harder and Harder Jack ran towards the harbor but his mind was back with the guard he had shot. Never had he felt horror such as this. He spotted Will standing near an old shack. Jack held out the map to him.

"I got it" panted Jack. Without another word Will ran down the beach and Jack followed. As they rounded another corner, Jack saw a shipped docked ahead. He knew that this was the famous _Flying Dutchman_! Charred, broken it seemed to glow green against the pale blue of the water. As Will began to climb a rope that had been thrown down Jack looked back to see guards running after them.

Wasting no time Jack began to climb up only to be pushed back by Will. "Sorry Kid." He said "No room." Jack gapped. "But you promised!" Will shrugged.

"First lesson kid 'never trust a pirate.'"

"But I'm going to be arrested." Said Jack"

"Better you then me." said Will. He shouted orders to his crew and the ship began to sail away farther and farther it went. Jack stared at his last chance of escaping his punishment. He didn't even register that guards had caught up to him and were clapping him in irons. Then one of the guards slammed the butt of their rifle in to his back and he thought no more.

* * *

Uhoh! Jack has been arrested! what will happen? What is the mystrious object? 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chaper 4. sorry for the wait.

disclaimer:I dont own POC

* * *

Chapter 4

Thud Thud Thud. The sound of the heavy wooden gavel on the hard wood brought Jack back to consciousness. He was standing between two armed guards in front of the governor's desk. Next to him, sat Brooke staring at him apprehensively: He forced himself to look away from her.

"Read the charges." said the Governor in a flat, expressionless voice. A guard next to him unrolled a heavy roll of parchment.

"The accused, Jack who has failed to give a family name, has been accused of murder of an officer of his majesty, and associating with pirates, of thievery for m the resident governor's office, and plotting with a person known of piracy."

The governor leaned on his desk.

"How do you plea?" he inquired

"What does it matter?" replied Jack "It's not like you haven't decided yet."

The governor's face slumped silently.

"In the case of you being underage we must take in to account that you refuse to give a family name." continued the governor

"It's none of your business" hissed Jack. The governor's face steeled shut of emotion.

"As you refuse to cooperate," said the governor "You shall wait in jail until we decide your fate." He motioned to the guards. "Take him away."

As the guards lead Jack out of the room, he glanced back at Brooke. Her eyes showed wet with tears as she followed her father out of the room. Jack turned away from her and looked forward. They walked along the street passing peasants and beggars on the street. The guards stopped at a door. Behind it was a staircase that leads down further. On the next floor, to one side were iron cages. The guard holding jack's left arm produce a set of keys and unlocked the one closest to the trio. The guards then threw Jack into the cage. He hit the ground hard and lay there, unmoving. The guards, laughing to themselves, walked out of the jail, leaving Jack there alone.

He sat against the wall directly across from the door. He mentally smacked him self over the head. How could he let himself get roped into this pirate business? Why did he trust that Will Turner? He swore that if he ever got out of this jail he would never associate with pirates again. He stood up and looked out the window in his cell. Boats of all sizes were anchored at the harbor on the water/ Jack sighed. How great would it be to sail on one of those ships?

There was a loud clanging as the two guards who had escorted him here were unlocking his cell.

"What's going on?" asked Jack as he stayed against the wall.

You've been summoned before the governor to hear your fate."

Jack walked out of the cell and the guards escorted him out of the jail.

Yet again Jack stood before the governor in his office. Yet this time felt different. This time it would be decided what will happen to the rest of Jack's life.

"It has been decided." said the governor in his expressionless voice "That the accused Jack, will be give the chance to work for his majesty the king as a resident black smith of Port Royal." He looked at Jack straight in the eyes.

"Do you accept?" Jack looked over to Brooke who was practically biting her nails in anticipation. The he returned he gaze to the king.

"Yes" said Jack in an expressionless voice

* * *

Jakc has decided to become a blacksmith. sound familier? REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5. Sorry ofr the wait.

Disclaimer: I dont own POC

* * *

Chapter 5

**10 years later,**

Tall, confident, ready to take on the world; these traits would most certainly not describe the 20 year old Jack who stood in the living room of the Governor's house. Although he had become great with forging weaponry for the kingdom, in his mind he still felt like the 10 year old boy who had freedom snatched from him so cruelly. He could remember the smirk on Will Turner's face as he sailed away, leaving Jack to be arrested

He had journeyed to the Governor's office to drop off the governor's order. It was a magnificent silver rapier for the new ascending Admiral in the army of his majesty the king. The new officer was also the governor's nephew, Liam. The governor had ordered the sword for his nephew to celebrate his rank. The governor chose Jack for the job because he knew he could trust Jack as he (Jack) was one of the best blacksmiths in the world.

Jack had agreed to this job for three reasons. 1. The governor was paying him well enough. 2. It was the governor himself who asked 3. His daughter Brooke. Ever since he had been lead away in the court he had hoped to catch a glimpse of Brooke from time to time. Even though she was the governor's daughter Jack felt a burning passion for her in his heart however unlikely a relationship between the two of them was.

There was a sound of footsteps as the governor, Anthony, walked down the stairs. He was richly dressed with a dark blue west over a white dress shirt. He also wore black pants with a sword on his left hip. He held out a hand to Jack and he shook it.

"I brought your order sir." said Jack reaching down to the long thin box at his feet.

He held up the box and opened it. A magnificent silver rapier lay in the cushioned interior of the box. Bright beams of light seemed to dance off the blade as Anthony picked it up and twirled it expertly around.

"The handle carries the same with of the blade." Said Jack as Anthony tested the weight of the blade on his finger. When he was done, he returned the blade to the box and Jack closed it.

"Exceptional work Jack." Said Anthony "Todd will be most pleased when he gets this."

"Thank you sir." Said Jack "A blacksmith is pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

"Your parents must be so proud of your accomplishments." Said Anthony Jack's smile faltered a bit but he forced himself back to a smile.

"Yes." Said Jack quickly "They are very proud of me." How was the governor supposed to know that he didn't even know his parents? That he had lived on the streets his whole life, never knowing what it was like to have a father.

"I'm hosting a banquet to celebrate my nephew's achievement." said Anthony "There'll be food and drink and dancing and I'd really like you to come as a way for e to thank you for the exceptional work on my nephew's sword."

Jack scratched his head thoughtfully. "I don't' know." said Jack "I'm not too good with people given my past."

"Nonsense." said Anthony "You'll be fine. My daughter Brooke will be there along with some of Liam's friends."

"Well, I suppose I could drop by for a little."

"Splendid. Be sure t dress nicely." Anthony walked up the stairs. Jack turned around and walked out of the house, not altogether sure what he had gotten himself into.

Night fell on Port Royal. The streets were abandoned except for the occasional hobbling beggar limping along the street. Ina small, one roomed building, the floor lined with dirt and straw, racks of upon racks of gleaming weaponry, Jack was fencing with a woodened opponent.

Why did I agree to go to this party?" asked Jack to no one as he slashed at the torso of the dummy. "It's not like I've ever been to one." He cut an over head slash at he dummy and looped its head from its shoulders. "If the governor wasn't so hell-bent on wanting me t go, I wouldn't." said Jack as e bent to pick up the wood head. Then he walked over to one of the racks of swords and took a silver and gold flaked rapier off the rack. It was the first one he'd ever forged. He had always felt that the sword was the most comfortable in his hand. But not even sword play, which usually took his mind off his problems, could distract him now.

As he went to replace back on the rack, a clanging sound signaled that someone was coming into the shop. Not even bothering to look back, Jack said "we're closed for the day."

"Oh I'm not interested in any weaponry" said the stranger in a surprisingly familiar voice.

"'Farid I can't help you then." replied Jack hoping the stranger would go but retaining he sword in his hand just in case.

"Not even for an old friend?" said the stranger

Jack whirled around, the sword in front of him, to find, in a long black coat, shirt and pants, wearing his brown belt with a sword and pistol in it, were Will Turner, smiling sheepishly at Jack.

* * *

Will's Back! Will Jack try to kill him or will he listen? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter six. Probably the most Ive writen so far on here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own POC, just my own creations

* * *

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a flash, Jack crossed the space between him and Will and leveled his sword at will's throat. Will did not other to draw his own sword and stayed shock still as the razor sharp steel blade barely a hairs breath away.

"Wait" said Will "Let me explain."

"You don't need to explain anything." snarled Jack. "I should have known not to trust you. Your lifestyle is to lie and cheat to get what you want."

"Look," said Will remarkably still calm. "If you would let me explain why I had to leave you and you still don't believe me, then you can turn me over to the authorities."

Jack pondered this thought for a moment then removed his blade from will's neck. "Fine." said Jack. He walked over to a wooden chair next to a desk against a far wall and dragged it over. He sat in it then motioned for Will to be seated. Will sat himself in on a stool by Jack's forge.

"I suppose I'll start from the beginning." He sighed. He cleared his throat. "When we were running towards the ship, it occurred to me that I had not bothered to explain to my crew that I had intended to bring you. If I'd brought you the crew would have begun to distrust me and perhaps cause a mutiny. I did what I thought was best."

"You pushed me from seven feet off the ground." said Jack "Your definition of 'best' is a little warped."

"I know." said Will "I regret what I did." Jack scoffed. "It's true but when you here what transpires next, you'll think I got off easy." Jack motioned for Will to continue his story.

"My first mate comes to me and says that since everything is equal shares, then that means the location of the treasure should be too. I complied."

Will shook his head in his hands. "That was the worst mistake I could make. That night, there was mutiny. I was tied up and taken from my cabin and brought before the leader of the mutineers: my first mate. He thanked me for telling them about the map and threw me onto a dinghy and left me floating in the ocean. I eventually worked my self free and swam in this direction."

"How'd you know which way to paddle?" asked Jack

"I just went the opposite way we, that is to say my crew, was heading." answered Will

"So you need me to help you get the map back?" inquired Jack. Will shook his head.

"Not at all; before I was mutinied upon, I discovered the map actually split into two pieces, the majority of the circles spilling into a separate piece. I hid that part in my coat. When they took the map, they only got the carry case."

"I still don't know what you need me for." said Jack

"As my ship and crew were taken from me, I had hoped you could help me 'acquire' a new ship, then sail to Tortuga, the great pirate haven, obtain a crew and help me find this treasure." Will held out his hand. "Will you help me?" Jack stared at the hand in front of his, knowing that there was no going back from this. He grasped Will's hand defiantly.

"Okay, I'll help you, Captain."

…

Will was lying on a cot in the back of the shop when Jack stepped out of a cutoff room that was fashioned as a bathroom. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a blue vest threaded with gold, black pants and a blue jacket with tails over it. He also had his favorite rapier belted onto his right hip.

"What are you all dressed up for?" inquired Will gesturing at Jack's finery.

"I was invited to a party at the governor's house for making his nephew a sword." replied Jack

"Alright, but be back soon. We need to prepare to 'relive' the governor of one of his precious ships." Jack mentally shuddered at the thought the he opened the door and walked into the night.

Will had begun to close his eyes when a loud knocking at the door woke him with a start. "I thought you'd be gone for a while." said Will as the door opened. It wasn't Jack at the door, however, but several huge muscled pirates entered the smithy.

Will paled at the sight of them. "I see the puppets," he remarked backing up "But where's the puppet master?"

"Very good 'Captain' Turner." said a cold voice behind the two giants. A tall thin man walked forward. He was dressed in a long black coat, surcoat, and shirt with a black tri cornered hat perched on his shoulder length jet black hair.

"Demetrius, my old friend." said Will spreading his arms in a mocking gesture of welcome. "What an unexpected _di_spleasure." Demetrius smiled though it did not reach his cold eyes.

"You know what I'm here for Will."

"So sorry to disappoint you." answered Will "I don't have it anymore."

"How unfortunate." replied Demetrius "For you." He gestured to the two burly pirates and they moved forward towards Will. One of them pined his arms two his side while the other delivered a fist into Will's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Demetrius walked over to the pirate holding Will and spoke into Will's ear. "Just tell us where you hid the map and we'll let you go." Will spate. "Never." and grunted as another huge fist plunged into his midsection. The pirate punched him again and again until Demetrius raised a hand for him to stop. Will was limp in the pirate's grasp. Suddenly, he managed to choke out 'governor's mansion'

Demetrius nodded to the pirate and he dropped Will to the straw covered ground. Laughing to themselves, Demetrius and the burly pirates left, leaving Will lying still on the straw covered floor.

…

Meanwhile, at the governor's mansion, Jack walked into a marvelous sight. The dining hall had been emptied of furniture and been filled instead with tables on the far walls, groaning under the most exquisite dishes that gave off a most pungent scent. A group of men dressed in black tuxes played violins and violas strumming a most joyful melody.

The moment Jack walked in, Governor Anthony walked over and immediately steered him over to a group of other governors of England.

"So you're a blacksmith?" said Governor Vlad of Port Herik. Governor Anthony nodded excitedly. "One of the best."

"How was it you came by this job?" inquired Governor Jonathan of Port Ridik.

"I was offered the job by Governor Anthony." replied Jack

"And where do you get you astounding talent?" asked Lady Eleanor, Governor Vlad's wife. "Your parents?"

"I'd like to think so." Jack replied coolly. Before they could inquire further, Governor Anthony intervened.

"Well, we won't keep you further." he said and steered Jack over to a group of young girls about his age, all in frilly dresses in different colors. Jack's attention, however, was on the girl standing directly in front of him once he'd been moved. She wore a sky blue dress and had her hair tied up. Her eyes sparkled as they fell on Jack and her father.

"Jack I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Brooke." said Anthony. Jack held out a trembling hand. "H-Hi." he stammered. "Jack name mine is I-I mean name my Jack is I mean." The girls giggled at his nervousness. Brooke shooed them and her father away, then turned her gaze on Jack.

"So." she stated.

"So." Jack parroted. I can't believe how beautiful she's gotten thought Jack. She's amazing!

The band had struck up a slow, mournful tune. All around him, men and women were pairing up and began to glide smoothly across the floor. Jack stared at Brooke unable to remove his gaze from her stunning figure. Am I suppose to dance with her? He asked himself. He quickly glanced around at the other couples and saw how they were doing things. He placed on hand on her waist and grasped her other. She placed her other hand that he didn't grasp on his shoulder. Slowly he began to move her across the floor, almost gliding, the floor seeming as smooth as ice. The music over powered him, unleashing feelings he'd only felt when he'd thought of Brooke; feelings of calm and compassion. Not the compassion that he put into his work, but compassion for another human.

As the song continued, Jack found he couldn't turn his gaze away from her flawless smooth face. Her eyes two blue gems that hypnotized him: Flawless skin, smooth as the softest silk. Her lips, perfectly painted onto the master piece that was her whole self. Jack now felt no other feeling but the want to kiss those perfect painted lips, to taste how they felt, how they really felt. The feeling seemed alien to him but all the same, familiar.

As he moved his lips to join Brooke's, they stopped revolving around the floor. And as their lips connected, the feelings of compassion, of smoothness, skyrocketed. They melted into the kiss, the music only adding to this moment, this place in time. Both though alien as it seemed to them, didn't not want to allow this moment to die, to end. But just as all things good, it did.

Several large crashing sounds sounded through the room. Jack and Brooke broke their kiss and whirled around. Several of the large windows that looked out to the sea had shattered as large figures smashed through them drawing large swords and pistols. The shattered windows depicting the darkened sky allowed the bullet sized rain drops to fall into the room. Lightning flashed, reveled the men to be pirates or so they were placed as by their clothing and gear. Several of the men drew swords and engaged the pirates. A pistol flashed and a shot rang through the air as one of the men fell.

Jack ran over drawing his sword and immediately engaged one of the pirates. The pirate in question had a short cuttless and only seemed to be adequate in stabbing and basic blocking. As Jack moved to finish the pirate, a voice cried out.

"Jack!" Brooke screamed. He whirled around and his blood grew cold. Brooke was lifted up by one of the larger pirates and was about to be carried out of the room to the harbor. Jack could see, big as the prate was, that Brooke was still giving a good fight. He moved to run over to the pirate but suddenly a heavy object fell on his head and he crumpled the last sounds he heard were the clashing of sabers and the screams of his love.

"This is not good." said a voice. "Not good at all." Jack woke up and stretched but regretted it immediately. The side of his head throbbed like a hammer had slammed against his head. When he was able to focus his thoughts, he glanced around. He was, as it turned out, lying on his cot in his workshop. Will sat on a stool near by. "What happened?" He inquired

"You got clonked on the head." replied Will simply. Jack swung his legs around and rested them against the floor, and rubbed his head again.

"Who were those guys?"

"My old crew, the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"Wait," said Jack "You're the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

Will nodded grimly. "Once, that was true. The _Flying Dutchman _is not as powerful as it used to be. Originally, my crew and I were immortal, free to sail the seas for as long as we live. But the sea goddess, Calypso, decided that the _Dutchman _no longer was needed now that she was back in command of the seas. So she stripped me and my crew of our immortality and purpose but left the ship as it was. So as long as you have one foot on the _Dutchman _you are kept from bodily harm. If, per say, you are stabbed or cut and you stepped onto the deck, you'd be healed. It'd hurt still but you'd live."

"Is that why you look the same from ten years a go?" asked Jack.

"Aye." replied Will.

Jack nodded, logging this information away for future reference. Then he slapped his legs and stood. "So, what's our plan?"

"Our boat is already picked out. It's chockfull of supplied, water and other necessities. The good news it's big so we can steal it. The bad news: we got to steal it, from the governor's private dock."

"So, let's get moving." said Jack as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think you should change?" inquired Will pointing at his clothes. Jack looked down. He was still dressed in the clothes he'd worn to the party

"I guess I should." said Jack sheepishly and went to his back room to change.

Five minutes later, he was ready. He wore a white shirt over which he had a long beige vest that reach past his waist. Over that, he had a long black coat that reach well below his knees. He wore brown pants and black boots. His silver rapier hung at his right side on a worn leather belt. "Well, its time." said Jack. He walked out of the shop, Will following after.

A pair of soldiers dressed in red coats and holding muskets with sharpened points on the ends. They stood on the gangplank of Will's chosen ship, _The Cavalier_ which was a huge ancient galleon with enormous white sails that, even though were rolled up at this present time, were like snippets of cloud rolled against the mast. An early morning breeze threatened to unroll them. Jack marveled at the shear size of the vessel.

"We're going to steal that's ship?" he inquired

"_Commandeer_. We're going to commandeer that ship." Will replied. They hid behind a small grove of palm trees on the beach. The breeze tug teasingly at their clothes, threatening to pull them towards the white, crashing surf. At Will's signal, they moved from their spotted and quietly as possible, moved towards the dock. They crept stealthy across the bay, every so often, checking for guards. Then, as they neared the dock, they picked up speed. Before the soldiers turned to pace the dock, Jack and Will had hidden under the gangplank they stood on.

"How are we going to get rid of the soldiers?" asked Jack. Will smiled mischievously.

The two soldiers stood unmoving as Will approached them, a rolled up map in the crook of his arm. "Greetings gents." He said in a clumsy attempt at a British accent. The soldiers didn't even crack a smile. Will scowled slightly then unrolled the map he held. "Wondered if you might direct me to the Port?" They took hold of the paper, each of the soldiers holding an end.

"Don't you take High Road crossing from the tavern?" suggested soldier #1

"No no." replied soldier #2 "its past the carpenter's then straight down."

"But I thought-"As they argued back and forth, Will had made his way past the soldiers and onto the ship. Jack was already undoing the tack line.

"Wait," said soldier #1 "Aren't we already at the Port?"

"Aye my friends that we are." called Will from the wheel. The ship had moved fast from the dock despite its size. On e of the soldiers took a running jump at the ship but missed by a mile and landed in the water. His companion was calling for reinforcements.

"Raise up the mainsail, Lieutenant." said Will "We've a favorable wind that should get us away."

"Aye, Captain Turner." replied Jack and moved about his task. As Jack released the sails he looked back onto the harbor. A troop of redcoat soldiers stood on the dock, weapons raised. Next to them was a man Jack took to be Anthony's nephew, Todd. Next to him was Anthony. As Jack made eye contact with him, he mouthed, 'Bring her back.' Jack nodded." He turned his gaze towards the horizon to the beautiful sight of Twilight, the rays of pink, yellow and orange reflected on the ocean. "I'll bring her back Anthony." vowed Jack "I swear it."

* * *

So Jack's tunred pirate. Who'd a thought? REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7. sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I dont own POC. just my OC.

* * *

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brooke woke up and stretched. She looked around. She lay upon a leather hammock stretched across a cabin that had only single port hole looking out to the sea. When she managed to detangle her many skirts from the hammock and straightened. She was still dressed in her blue dress that she'd worn for the ball. She tried to remember the events of last night. She vaguely recalled her and Jack dancing. Then they kissed after which the pirates had burst through the windows. She remembered calling to Jack when one of the pirates slung her over his back after which she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and saw no more. I must be on the pirate's ship she thought to herself. They captured me. She walked over to the port hole and stared out to sea. Nothing out there was significant. All she could see was the vastness of the ocean.

A loud _click_ sounded through the small cabin causing Brooke to jump in surprise. She turned around to see the wooden door against the far wall opening. In walked a boy not a year older then her **(she's 18 at this time)** He wore a white buttoned down shirt, brown breeches and old worn shoes. A thick leather belt faded with age held a long cutlass. He also wore a vest that, when he walked over, revealed two flintlock pistols nestled in an inside pocket, one on each side. He carried a plate on which was an apple, a leg of chicken, and strangely, a pile of what looked like wet leaves.

"Here you are my dear." said the boy. He spoke with an accent that suggested he came from England.

"You're a pirate." gasped Brooke in amazement. The boy placed the plate on a small wooden table in the far corner next to a wooden chest.

"That's right." replied the boy. "Lieutenant David Furey at you service" He executed an exaggerated bow that made his nose almost touch the floor. Brooke giggled pleasantly as he stood up straight again.

"Where am I?"

"Onboard the _Flying Dutchman, _captained by Demetrius Fey formerly of who-the-heck-knows."

"The _Flying Dutchman_ repeated Brooke with a gasped: "The ship that's said to be manned by a crew that can't die and have pieces of plant life sticking out of them?"

"Aye." stated David "The very same but that was years ago. Originally it was captained by Davy Jones. He was cursed by Calypso the sea goddess for not fulfilling his purpose and his ship and crew were cursed. Now only the ship is gifted with invincibility and so is anyone who can touch the deck and keep touching it. However, in some cases it will just heal you."

"So," said David "you've got a change of clothes in there." he pointed to the wooden chest. "The captain wished to see you after you've dressed." He walked out and closed the door behind him in order to give her some privacy. After making sure the door was securely fastened, she started to unbutton her dress. This took several minutes as usually she'd have servants dress her (not that see always enjoyed that.) She finally detangled herself from the 'tent' she wore and opened the chest to see what she'd been given to wear. Interestingly they were about the same as David's. A white shirt that buttoned down, brown slightly baggy pants and a worn leather belt. However, no weapons were to be found but a small knife as long as her foot. She tucked it in her belt all the same. After she dressed, she also found a small hand mirror in the chest which she used to check her hair. It had been knocked out of the perfect bun she'd worn to the party but she found a rubber band which she used to tie it up in a ponytail. Then, dressed, she opened the door. David was checking his twin pistols for problems but tucked them back in his vest when he'd noticed her. "All dressed then? Follow me." She followed him as they crossed the hold where her cabin was. They walked up to the deck. Pirates of all shapes and sizes and race were running around, swabbing the deck, and climbing the ratlines and other assorted chores involved on the ship.

So hypnotized by the spectacle in front of her, which was like one of her pirates novels come to life, she failed to detect the large boom which had been suddenly let go of and swung at her. "Duck yelled a voice which for the briefest second she recognized as someone around her age. She fell to the deck just in time, the boom swinging over her harmlessly. She stood back up and glanced around. David was talking to a boy around her and his age who was dressed identical to David, minus the vest and twin pistols. He carried twin short cutlasses on his belt.

"Sorry. I so sorry, David I just lost control. I-"The boy babbled on and on while David calmly tried to get a word in. "It's okay Derek. Accidents happen. but do you know why they keep happening to you?"

When Derek shook his head no, David replied "You're not focused enough. When you mess up, you allow it to control you, causing you to mess up more. Just focus okay?" Derek nodded confidently.

"Good. Now I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our crew. Brooke could you come over here?" Brooke joined them. "She's from Port Royal."

"Nice to meet you Brooke." said Derek holding out a hand which she shook. It was hard and full of calluses and scars most likely from the tedious chores that came with being part of the crew. "So what did you do in Port Royal?"

"I was the Governor's da-"she started to say but saw David shaking his head furiously causing her to change tack." I mean I was a maid in the governor's household."

"Oh." replied Derek. David walked in front of Derek. "Derek don't you have some task you have to get to?"

"Oh yes sir." he replied catching David's signal. "It was nice meeting you Brooke." Then he walked off to attend to his task.

"How come you didn't want me to tell him I was the Governor's daughter?" she inquired.

"Because the 'captain' ordered that none was to know of this yet but me and his bodyguards." Due t the tone of his voice, Brooke could tell David didn't like this Demetrius.

"We'd better keep going before another accident happens." David continued across the deck until they reached the near back of the ship and cabin had been built there over which was the wheel. David knocked on the door smartly and almost immediately the door opened. A huge giant of a pirate answered the door. Brooke shivered as she recognized this giant as the man who'd kidnapped her. David did not falter under the giant's glare. "Captain requested to see Brooke here." The giant nodded curtly and moved so they could pass. Inside the cabin was the most wonderful sight Brooke seen. Treasures were everywhere in the cabin. Paintings, gold chest strewn with coins and jewels, statues of bronze and silver, many a-magnificent sword. At the far back was a large wooden desk upon which a large armchair stood impressively. As there were no light in the cabin, it was at first hard to see the man leaning forward in the chair. However, as Brooke neared the desk, his figure became more apparent. At first it seem to her he was a part of the wall as his clothes were black and bore no distinguishable symbols or marks. He wore a black coat, and vest with a while shirt underneath. His hair was also black, covered his dark eyes and reached almost a half inch far from his shoulders. A tri cornered hat, also black, lay upon his head. He leaned over a parchment upon which he wrote with a feather quill. An identically large man to the giant at the door stood behind the armchair, watching and guarding.

When the man had seemed to finish what ever he'd been writing he stuck the quill in a pot and looked up.

"I brought the Governor's daughter to see you 'sir'." said David. Again Brooke could hear the distaste for the captain. She knew he'd sooner stab him then call him 'sir'. The captain nodded.

"Good. good." replied the man. His voice was low but level and cold as an icicle. He gestured to the two giants. "Caleb, Cliff leave us." The two giant nodded and walked out of the cabin. "You can leave us as well David." He hesitated at the door, meet Brooke's eyes then walked out, leaving her with the dark captain.

"Have a seat." he said gesturing to a smaller armchair next to his own. She seated herself as the man faced her. She stared into the dark eyes of her capturer, hypnotized by the deep pits. She shivered under the impending gaze.

"Don't be frightened child."

Though she was usually brave when it came to being alone in the dark, the man's gaze seemed to freeze her up, not allowing her to speak.

"I am Captain Demetrius and as my Lieutenant, I'm sure David told you, I am captain of the _Flying Dutchman _upon which you are."

"W-why was I kidnapped s-sir?" asked Brooke. Though she had found her voice, she still had trouble talking.

"Originally I and my crew were lead to believe your father possessed a map that would lead us to a treasure we seek: The Orb of Creation."

"What is that?" asked Brooke

"An orb said to be made out of solidified light. Its size is unknown. Who ever possess it can have the power to create the world as they wanted. It is unspeakable people.

"That doesn't explain why you still kidnapped me?" said Brooke.

"A man named William Turner, who was a traitor to our cause, obtained the map it seems. My comrades and I 'spoke' with him and lead us to your house. He was assisted by a man who was the town blacksmith and now seems to be with Will in pursuit of the treasure."

"Jack." whispered Brooke shocked. Demetrius smiled, his perfect white teeth shinning through the dark.

"Yes, Jack was his name."

"If you don't have the map to this, Orb of Creation then why do you want me?"

Demetrius smiled so wide gave Brooke a cold chill that made her shudder.

"It's quiet simple really. Will is after the Orb but you seem familiar with Jack. You maybe useful to get Jack to give up the treasure as it would seem"

"So I'm an insurance policy to get what you want." stated Brooke.

"Exactly Jack seems to care for you. My crew told me that much that he ran after Caleb before he was knocked out."

"Jack may care for me but he'd never give you the Orb just for me."

"We'll see." replied Demetrius." Until then I have instructed David to watch over you during you're time here. My crew is not the friendliest of bunch and when they find out that you're the Governor's daughter they'll be even more unfriendly. With that said you are dismissed. Leave me." The last comment was a command and she walked out of the cabin, leaving the captain to his papers.

…

She leaned against the along the edge of the ship, looking out to the sight of Twilight. Little did she know she was looking at the same Twilight as Jack. She hopes he'll find her someday.

As sound of movement behind her caused her to start and turned around. David walked up and leaned his arms on the rail next to her.

"So what did the captain say to you for so long." Again David spoke with distain for the captain. Brooke told David all that had been said in the cabin. When she'd finished David looked thoughtfully at the horizon.

"The Orb of Creation." said David "Demetrius' obsession and Will's only hope for happiness."

"What do you mean?" asked Brooke.

"When Will was captain he brought his wife, Elizabeth, on the ship. Then she died and he went crazy. Something had snapped in Will's mind. He then became increasingly obsessed with getting the Orb. HE hoped it would create a utopia for him and his wife... and his child."

"You like Will better as captain don't you?" said Brooke

"I don't know anymore. They all have they're faults but my loyalties as well as other peoples, would be with Will."

This left them to think in silence for several minutes.

"What are you thinking?" inquired Brooke looking at David.

"You can't stay here." stated David. "You need to escape and I'm going to help you do it,"

* * *

That's chap 7. review!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8. Will and Jack enter Tortuga, a pirate's haven. Who will they run into here?

Disclaimer: I don't own Will turner or any of POC universe

* * *

Chapter 8

The pirate haven, Tortuga, loomed in front of the bow of the ship, CAVALIER, as it drew up to the desk. Jack gaped at the mere size of the port/city. Will having described it as a 'charred, burned, pit of drunkards, cutthroats and pitiful men who think they're pirates. Nothing but a pitiful crater of wanabys' Will's description, to Jack, was an understatement. He'd called the place a city of piracy. To Jack, it was a world.

They docked their ship and stepped onto the dock. Will lead the way through the crowd of squabbling drunken pirates, to a bar called "The Faithful Bride Tavern; Inside was more or less the same as out side. Men were drinking, fighting and some were doing a bit of both. Women were dancing about and many a shattered glass was on the floor. Jack jumped out of the way as a pirate was hurled from the second floor balcony to the floor.

"So this is where we'll find our 'able bodied' crew'?" inquired Jack doubtfully.

"Some of the best and bravest have been found here." stated Will as they made their way through the throng. Suddenly two pirates fell to the floor punching the living day lights out of each other.

"There is the small matter of weeding them out." Will's gaze fell upon a group of mismatched pirates sitting at a table, slugging back rum against the far wall. A man sat away from the wall. He wore a faded navel uniform, stained and full of holes.

Will walked over and stood in front of the table of mismatched pirates, Jack not far behind.

"Gibbs?" The man in the navel uniform choked in surprise.

"Will!" he said, sputtering. Then he pulled Will into a ferocious hug, laughing together.

"I thought you'd finished with piracy."

"I was. It lasted for a month or so and then I was roaring for adventure. Like we used to get up to."

"You mean like irritating supernatural powers and taking on sea monsters?" inquired Will with a laugh.

Gibbs laughed. "Exactly! I managed to track down the rest of the old crew; Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, all of them, minus Barbossa."

"Why? What happened to him?" asked Will as he and Jack took a seat next to Gibbs and one pirate handed Will and Jack each a tankard of rum

Pintel leaned forward. "We'd been sailing 'round looking for Captain Jack and we'd just given up and decided to head back to Tortuga to restock on supplies when we were hit by the mother of all storms. Barbossa prayed to that sea goddess Calypso to let us return safely to Tortuga. She said that she must be given something in order to complete our deal. Barbossa said he'd return to the grave to allow us to go on. He vanished and the storm stopped. We sailed to Tortuga, met Gibbs and been sitting here since, sluggin' back rum."

"Barbossa is dead?" inquired Will. Ragetti nodded.

Will raised his tankard. "To Hector Barbossa, gentlemen above all."

"Barbossa." they said together and drank deeply.

Gibbs glanced over at Jack as he drank from his tankard. "Who's this lad with you?" he inquired to Will.

"This is Jack. I found him at Port Royal. He is helping me to find my ship and the traitor responsible for my mutiny."

"Why don't you explain what you've been up to since we all parted ways." said Gibbs. The other pirates agreed, clenching their tankards of rum close to their chests.

Will delved into a lengthy tale of coming back to Port Royal after ten years serving aboard _The Flying Dutchman_. He picked up Elizabeth and sailed away from Port Royal without a second glance back. The couple then crossed the ocean, visiting exotic places, just glad to be together again. Then, disaster struck. Elizabeth contracted a foreign disease from one of the many places they'd visited. Without proper medical care, she died in Will's arms.

As if to pile misfortune upon misfortune, Calypso appeared to Will. Since Will completed his ten years of service as captain of _The Flying Dutchman_, Calypso stripped the immortality from his crew, leaving only Will and the ship immortal. She did not break his bond with the ship. As long as someone was touching the ship's deck, they'd be healed from any injury, even certain death.

Will then heard rumors of an object that maybe could bring his beloved wife back. He fell silent.

"Well?" inquired Gibbs, "What was it? Keep going."

"Aye." muttered the other pirates.

"Very well. The object I sought was called the Orb of Creation."

"As Will spoke the name, Jack felt a wave of power wash over the room. What ever this object was, it was not to be taken lightly.

"What is it?" inquired Gibbs.

"Gold?" asked Pintel.

"Jewels?" asked Ragetti.

"No." said Will. "It's a marble white sphere about the size of a man's head. Its power is rather basic. It has the ability to create whatever you wish, small or big. I hoped it would bring Elizabeth back. I had heard about a map that could lead you to the Orb. A map that leads to places not meant for humans."

"Sao Feng's map!" Gibbs exclaimed quietly.

Will nodded. "Exactly. I know Jack had it last but I heard that it was in the possession of the new governor of Port Royal, Anthony Landon. My crew and I made the journey back to Port Royal."

"They stayed on the _Dutchman_ while I exited the ship and hid in Port Royal. I knew I would need to sneak into the governor's office but as a famous pirate captain, I would be immediately recognized. I had almost given up hope when a boy happened to pass by."

Will then told the pirates of how Jack ad helped him get the map. Then, taking the map, Will betrayed Jack and left him to be arrested. The he told the prates about how he'd been mutinied upon by Demetrius and his crew. Then he talked about how he managed to hide away Sao Feng's map and float back to Port Royal.

Then Will explained how he'd contacted Jack, who'd been working as a black smith for the past ten years. Despite all the time that had past, Jack still harbored a grudge against Will for leaving him.

"Why'd you agree to help then?" inquired Gibbs to Jack.

"I was coming to that." Answered Will before Jack could say anything.

Will then told the former crew of the _Black Pearl _how Jack had gone to the governor's mansion for a party.

Jack took up the story from there. He told the crew about how Will's crew lead by Demetrius crashed the party and kidnapped Brooke, the governor's daughter. When Jack tried to go after them, he got knocked out. Will woke him up and told him the crew had escaped. Then they made a plan to steal a ship and go to Tortuga to get a crew. They stole the ship and sail to Tortuga. Jack left out the promise he made to Anthony to bring his daughter back.

"So now we all know what happened to each other since we all parted." Said Will.

"I have to say Will," stated Gibbs, "You've had a heck of an adventure without us."

"So will you guys join my crew with Jack?" asked Will. The crew of the _Black Pearl _all muttered to each other. Then Gibbs spoke up.

"We'll do it." Said Gibbs grinning broadly.

Will grinned back and held aloft his mug as did all the crew.

"Take what you can." Said Will

"Give nothing back." Finished Gibbs.

They all threw back their tankards, drained them and slammed them back onto the table.

* * *

Will and Jack have their able-bodied crew, ready to sail in pursuit of the Orb of Creation and Demetrius.

Next chapter: Brooke adjusts to pirate life.

Read and Review!


End file.
